dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pokémon Advanced Generation Films
=Films= Pokémon: Jirachi: Wish Maker Japanese |dubbing_studio = 4Kids Entertainment |director = Eric Stuart |translation = Norman J. Grossfeld |recorded = 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2003 }} Pokémon: Jirachi: Wish Maker (七夜の願い星 ジラーチ Nanayo no Negaiboshi Jirāchi) is the sixth theatrical Pokémon film, and the first in the Advanced Generation series. It first premiered in Japan on July 19, 2003. The animated short that precedes it is titled Gotta Dance!. The English adaptation was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and distributed by Miramax Films, and released direct-to-video on June 1, 2004. Cast Additional Voices *Rachael Lillis *Kayzie Rogers *Eric Stuart Video Releases *4-pack with Movies 4-5, 7 External Links *''Pokémon: Jirachi: Wish Maker'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: Jirachi: Wish Maker'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys Japanese |dubbing_studio = 4Kids Entertainment |director = Darren Dunstan |translation = Paul Taylor |recorded = 2005 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2004 }} Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (裂空の訪問者 デオキシス Rekkū no Hōmonsha Deokishisu) is the seventh theatrical Pokémon film, and the second in the Advanced Generation series. It first premiered in Japan on July 17, 2004. It is the first film to not be preceded by an animated short, instead dedicating the extra time to the movie proper. The English adaptation was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and distributed by Miramax Films, and first debuted on Kids' WB on January 22, 2005, albeit edited for running time. Cast Additional Voices *Maddie Blaustein *Darren Dunstan *Dan Green *Carrie Keranen *Rachael Lillis *Andrew Rannells *Tara Sands *Eric Stuart *Lindsey Warner Transmission Video Releases *4-pack with Movies 4-6 External Links *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew Japanese |dubbing_studio = 4Kids Entertainment |director = Darren Dunstan |translation = Paul Taylor |recorded = 2006 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2005 }} Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew (ミュウと波導の勇者　ルカリオ Myū to Hadō no Yūsha Rukario) is the eighth theatrical Pokémon film, and the third in the Advanced Generation series. It first premiered in Japan on July 17, 2005. The English dub was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and first premiered in the US for the first time at the 2006 Comic-Con in San Diego, California, and was released on DVD on September 19, 2006. This is the final film distributed by 4Kids Entertainment before the dubbing rights were transferred to TAJ Productions. Cast Additional Voices *Maddie Blaustein *Christopher Collet *Darren Dunstan *Kayzie Rogers *Erica Schroeder *Eric Stuart *Lindsey Warner Notes *This is the final film to feature the 4Kids cast, or have any involvement from 4Kids. Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Armen Mazlumian |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2007 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2006 }} Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea (ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子 マナフィ Pokemon Renjā to Umi no Ōji Manafi) is the ninth theatrical Pokémon film, and the fourth and final in the Advanced Generation series. It originally premiered in Japan on July 15, 2006. The English dub was produced by The Pokémon Company International, and made its North American debut on Cartoon Network on March 23, 2007, with a DVD release following on April 3, 2007. Cast Additional Voices *James Carter Cathcart *Sean Kenin *Kayzie Rogers *Bill Rogers Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea'' at the Internet Movie Database =Specials= Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon Japanese |dubbing_studio = TAJ Productions |director = Armen Mazlumian |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2006 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2006 }} Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (戦慄のミラージュポケモン Senritsu no Mirāju Pokemon) is a special episode of the Pokémon anime, made to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the franchise. The special premiered in the United States first, on April 29, 2006, and would later be broadcast in Japan on streaming video on the TV Tokyo Anitele website from October 13 to October 31, 2006. The special was included with the DVD release of Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew. According to The Pokémon Company International, the company wanted to give a special to American fans for Pokémon's 10th anniversary. The special was the first aired appearance of the English dub's new voice actors. Cast *Original TV Dub Only Additional Voices *Bill Rogers *Kayzie Rogers *Eric Stuart (archive audio) Notes *This was the first Pokémon production to feature TAJ's replacement voice cast. *Kayzie Rogers originally voiced Ash for the TV airing of the special. She would be replaced with Sarah Natochenny in the series, who would also redub Rogers' dialogue for the DVD release. Transmission External Links *''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:Pokémon Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Series and Movies based on Nintendo Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Miramax